Fairy Tales
by Gazing on the Arabesque
Summary: Every night, Phoenix Wright tells little Trucy bedtime stories. What he DOESN'T tell her is that the characters in each story are based off people he knows. Nick/Maya, Phoenix/Iris, Franziska/Edgeworth, Mia/Diego
1. Cinderella

**Aaaand it's fairy tales, Phoenix Wright style! So Phoenix tells little 9-year-old Trucy bedtime stories**

XX

Phoenix Wright sat on his couch, sipping his coffee contentedly. He had just put little Trucy to bed, and was now looking forward to a good night's sleep himself. Until… "Daddy?" Phoenix practically jumped, only to see Trucy standing before him, pouting, wrapped up in her blanket.

"Trucy, what are you doing out of bed?" Phoenix asked. "It's past ten o'clock."

"I can't sleep," she mumbled. Phoenix sighed before picking up his daughter and carrying her over to her room.

"Just try to sleep," he urged her. "Close your eyes, and sleep will come. Trust me."

"But…" Trucy protested.

"Shh…" Phoenix hushed. "If you don't relax, you'll never be able to sleep." Trucy shut her eyes as Phoenix pulled the blanket over her. She reopened them slowly.

"Daddy?" she asked. "Can you tell me a bedtime story?" Phoenix raised his eyebrows slightly before smiling.

"Sure," he agreed. "Why not? What story do you want to hear?"

"Cinderella," Trucy answered immediately. Phoenix chuckled.

"Ok, but is it ok if I tell you a _different_ version?" he asked. Trucy grinned up at him.

"Sure," she said.

"Ok," Phoenix said, exhaling slowly. "Here goes."

* * *

><p>There was once a little girl named Maya. She was the kindest, sweetest little girl in the world. Her mother passed away when she was young, so she lived with her father. They were both very happy together, but her father thought she was missing something: a mother. So he married a rather wealthy woman named Morgan Fey, hoping she would be the perfect mother for little Maya. Morgan had a daughter of her own named Dahlia, who was—<p>

* * *

><p>"OBJECTION!" Trucy cried out. Phoenix sighed heavily.<p>

"Trucy, if you keep screaming like that, you won't be able to sleep," Phoenix reminded her. Trucy frowned and tilted her head to the side.

"But you do it all the time, Daddy," she reminded him. Phoenix scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, I do, don't I?" he mumbled. "Well what is it then?"

"Cinderella has _two_ stepsisters, not one," Trucy told him.

"Oh yeah, she did, didn't she?" Phoenix muttered to himself. "Well Trucy, for the sake of this story, Cinderella only has _one_ stepsister." Trucy crossed her arms and pouted.

"Ok," she grumbled.

* * *

><p>So as I was saying, Morgan had a daughter of her own named Dahlia. Now Dahlia was very beautiful as well – and I know what you're going to say, Cinderella's stepsisters were <em>ugly<em>, but for the sake of this story, Dahlia was beautiful. Anyway, they all lived happily together for some time, but then Maya's father got sick and died, leaving Maya in the care of Morgan Fey. After Maya's father died, Morgan grew vicious and mean. She turned poor Maya into a servant and forced her to work for her and Dahlia. Dahlia herself threw away that sweet, innocent persona and antagonized poor Maya. But Maya would just smile and work as if nothing was wrong.

Now there was a prince named Nick. His father, the king, known only as the Judge, thought that he should marry and usurp the throne. To do so, they hosted this grand ball which would be attended by every fair maiden in the land. The Judge sent out the grand duke, Miles Edgeworth, to give out invitations to every household with daughters the same age as Prince Nick. Sure enough, Morgan's household was no exception. Maya begged and pleaded to go, but Morgan told her that the only way she could go was if she completed all her household chores.

So Maya set to work, eagerly working in hopes that she would finish in time for the ball. But her wicked stepsister Dahlia kept giving her more and more tasks so that she wouldn't finish on time. In the end, Maya prevailed, and she stood confidently in front of Morgan. She said, "Mother, may I please go to the ball? I'm finished with all my chores." And do you know what Morgan said?

"No. You have nothing decent to wear, so you will not go to the ball." And so Morgan and Dahlia left, leaving Maya home alone. Poor Maya bawled her little eyes out because she worked so hard to go to the ball, but she couldn't go in the end. And then… Appearing in front of her was her fairy godmother, Franziska, whip at the ready.

* * *

><p>"Wait, that's not right," Phoenix mused. "Franziska's the same age as Maya."<p>

"Daddy?" Trucy called. "What happened?" Phoenix grinned sheepishly.

"Ok, Trucy, it wasn't Maya's fairy _godmother_ who arrived," he continued. "It was her fairy _godsister_."

So Maya's fairy godsister Franziska arrived. "Foolish fool Maya Fey," she reprimanded her. "How could you so be so foolishly foolhardy to believe the foolish lie your foolish fool stepmother fed you that you could so foolishly go to the foolish fool ball?" And then Franziska whipped her.

"HOLD IT!" Trucy yelled. "That's not what happened in the _real_ Cinderella story!"

"Well for Franziska's sake, the fairy godsister whipped Maya," Phoenix assured her.

Maya still cried because not only was she not allowed to go to the ball, but her mean fairy godsister was whipping her. Franziska sighed. "I apologize," she said. "My whip has a mind of its own. Now allow me to introduce myself. I am Franziska von Karma, your fairy godsister." Maya dried her tears.

"I really wanted to go to the ball," she told her fairy godsister, "but Mother said—"

"Do not worry about your mother, Maya Fey," Franziska told her. She cracked her whip, and Maya's dirty clothes turned into a beautiful ball gown. "Your mother said you could not go if you did not find something suitable to wear, correct?" Maya smiled and nodded.

"Yeah!" she agreed. And then her face fell. "But… how do I get there?" Franziska pondered this for a minute before leading Maya outside. Franziska whipped a pumpkin, and it turned into a magnificent coach. Then she whipped several mice, which turned into horses, and the family dog, which turned into a coachman.

"I believe this is sufficient enough transportation," Franziska said.

"Oh thank you, fairy godsister!" Maya said, bowing to Franziska.

"But," Franziska warned, holding up her pointer finger. "There is one condition: at the stroke of midnight, the spell will break, and everything I have given you will return to its original state."

"So I just have to come back before midnight then?" Maya asked. Franziska nodded.

"But of course," she affirmed. "Now go. I believe your prince is waiting for you." So Maya got into the coach and rode all the way to Prince Nick's castle. There, she saw her stepsister Dahlia dancing with the handsome Prince Nick, and she grew depressed. She wanted to dance with the prince, you see. But then the music ended, and Nick finally noticed Maya. He thanked Dahlia politely and went over to Maya. He took her hand and they danced together. He didn't dance with another girl the entire night. Then he led her over to a balcony and the two watched the stars together. And then… Prince Nick's cell phone rang. Maya gasped at his ringtone.

"Th-That's…" she stuttered. "That's the Steel Samurai's theme! I didn't know you were into the Steel Samurai!"

"I'm sorry," Prince Nick apologized. "That was just my alarm. It's almost midnight." Maya gasped. Franziska's spell was going to wear off soon!

"I have to go," she said hurriedly before running away.

"Wait!" Prince Nick yelled as he ran to catch up with Maya. "Please, wait!" But Maya didn't wait. She just kept running and running, and in her haste, she left behind one of her shoes. But Maya didn't care. She rode the coach all the way home, and, just as she arrived, everything Franziska had given her had reverted back into its original state. Everything except her shoes, that is.

Now Morgan and Dahlia had noticed how Prince Nick was so enchanted by this mysterious girl. They both hated her for stealing away the prince like that. She seemed so familiar, and yet it was as if they didn't know her at all. So they arrived home about an hour after Maya did and found her sitting by the fireplace. "Hello, Mother," Maya greeted politely. "Hello, Dahlia." But Morgan wasn't buying it.

"Maya, where were you this evening?" she asked.

"Why Mother, I was right here," Maya answered. After staring at her face for a bit, Morgan finally let it go.

The next day, things carried on like nothing had happened the previous night. But Prince Nick just could not get that girl out of his head. So he and the grand duke Miles Edgeworth went from house to house, hoping that one of the girls would fit the shoe the Maya dropped the day before. At long last, they arrived at Morgan Fey's home. "Madame Fey," Edgeworth greeted. "I am here on orders of the king and Prince Nick. Please tell me, how many daughters do you have in this household?" Morgan smirked.

"Just one," she answered. But Nick wasn't buying it. He saw Maya sweeping the fireplace. "Pay no attention to that girl over there. She's just the household servant." So Prince Nick pulled out Maya's old shoe and let Dahlia try it on. Now Dahlia's foot was much too big, so Morgan had cut off her toes to make her foot smaller. Sure enough, the shoe fit, and Prince Nick prepared to take her back to the castle. But something was wrong – why was there blood in the glass slipper? Nick saw, much to his horror, that the shoe in fact did _not_ fit, and took Dahlia back to Morgan's house. Morgan was furious with Dahlia for spoiling the plan, and while she was screaming, Prince Nick went over to Maya.

"Hello," he said pleasantly. "Would you like to try on this shoe?" Maya was at a loss for words. Then Dahlia threw something at Maya, and it knocked the glass slipper out of Prince Nick's hand. The glass slipper shattered when it hit the ground, and the grand duke Miles Edgeworth was furious.

"Look what you did!" he yelled. "Now Prince Nick will never—" But then Prince Nick's cell phone rang.

"Your Steel Samurai ringtone," Maya whispered. "I remember… from last night."

"You…" Nick said as he scrutinized Maya's face. "You're the girl from last night." Maya smiled.

"I never told you my name, did I?" she asked. "It's Maya. Maya Fey." And then Dahlia snapped.

"MAYA FEY," she seethed. "MAYA… FEY… DO. YOU. THINK. YOU'VE. WON. MAYA FEY?" The butterflies that usually flocked around Dahlia spontaneously combusted, and Dahlia charged at Maya, but then Maya's fairy godsister Franziska von Karma appeared in front of her. Franziska brandished her whip and cracked it at Dahlia.

"You will not harm her," she told her. She then turned to Maya. "Foolish fool Maya Fey. How could you leave your shoe behind like that?"

"I-I'm sorry fairy godsister," Maya apologized.

"HOLD IT!" the grand duke Miles Edgeworth protested. "I would like to see some evidence that you are, in fact, the girl Prince Nick danced with last night."

"I…" Maya stuttered. "I…" Franziska then whipped Miles Edgeworth.

"Foolish fool," she accused. "I can prove that." She whipped Maya, and her rags turned into the same ball gown from the night before.

"You…" Nick whispered. "You're the one. I was sure of it before, when you mentioned the Steel Samurai, but…"

"That is enough," Edgeworth said. "You are the one. Now come with us to the castle." So Prince Nick and Maya rode off into the sunset, ready to be married. Everyone lived happily ever after. Except Morgan and Dahlia.

* * *

><p>"The end," Phoenix concluded. "Happy?" Little Trucy was fast asleep. Phoenix chuckled and switched off the light in her room before leaving.<p>

XX

**Oh wow, this was so ridiculously fun to write. I don't know why, but I find Trucy imitating Phoenix's "objections" and "hold its" endearing. Next up: Sleeping Beauty. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Sleeping Beauty

"Daddy?" little Trucy said quietly as she stared up at her father. "I can't sleep." Phoenix gave a heavy sigh.

"Again, Trucy?" he asked incredulously.

"Can you tell me a bedtime story again?" she asked. "Last night's was really good." Phoenix chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"But you fell asleep half way through," he reminded her.

"I know," Trucy said, pouting. "Please?" Phoenix sighed.

"All right," he answered before bringing her back to her bed and tucking her in. "Now what story did you want to hear today?"

"Sleeping Beauty," Trucy answered promptly. Phoenix grinned, already coming up with good ideas for this one.

"All right," he agreed. "Let's see…"

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, a lovely little princess was born. Her name was Mia, and her parents, the king and queen hosted this big party to celebrate her arrival into the world. They invited fairies from all across the land. Now little Mia was a charming little princess, and all the fairies were stricken with her. Three fairies in particular took a special liking to her. The first fairy, Marvin Grossberg, gifted her with beauty and youth. "Ah…" he sighed as he cast this spell on her. "The days of my youth… like the scent of fresh lemon, you see."<p>

The next fairy was a brilliant fairy named Lana Skye. Seeing the young Princess Mia's eagerness towards the fairies, Lana gifted her with intelligence; little Mia would grow to be so intelligent that she would best anyone in any debate she ever had. "She is strong," Lana observed. "She will do anything to become a strong, righteous ruler."

The last fairy was the youngest of all the fairies. Her name was Pearl Fey, and just as she came to Mia to deliver her gift, something happened.

There was one fairy the king and queen did not invite to the celebration: Dahlia Hawthorne, a beautiful, yet evil, evil fairy.

* * *

><p>"HOLD IT!" Trucy yelled. Phoenix sighed heavily.<p>

"What is it, Trucy?" he asked.

"Wasn't Dahlia the evil stepsister in Cinderella?" she asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Well she's the evil fairy here too," Phoenix said hastily.

"Daddy, is Dahlia a real person?" Trucy asked.

"Yes she is, Trucy," Phoenix answered, smirking a little.

"You must not like her very much if you keep making her evil in all these stories…" Trucy observed.

* * *

><p>So as I was saying, Dahlia Hawthorne was the only fairy <em>not<em> invited to Princess Mia's celebration. Dahlia was furious, but she didn't show it. "Your Majesty," she said politely to the king. "I'm so sorry, but I wasn't aware there was a celebration today." She smiled in that angelic way, and little butterflies came to her side.

"Um…" the king stuttered. "I… uh… the invitation… must have gotten lost in the mail… or something…" But Dahlia didn't buy it. She turned her head, and her innocent eyes turned soulless and demonic, and the butterflies around her spontaneously combusted.

"No," she growled at him. "You didn't invite me, did you, you old fool?" She tilted her head to the side and smiled, and butterflies flew to her side once again. She flew over to baby Mia and smiled down at her. "Now, what shall I give the baby?" Everyone was terrified; everyone knew Dahlia had anger management issues, and that she would never show when she was truly angry. "Oh," she said finally. "I know what I'll give you." Her eyes turned soulless and demonic again, the butterflies once again spontaneously combusted. "Mia Fey… on your sixteenth birthday, you will prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and _die._" And then Dahlia gave everyone that same angelic smile from before. "Thank you so much for having me here, Your Majesty," she said.

"Um…" the king stuttered. "I… you… you're…"

"I will take my leave for now," Dahlia said. "Farewell." And then she disappeared… in a whirl of white butterflies. The king and queen were devastated. Little Princess Mia stared up confusedly at Marvin, Lana and Pearl. Now it was little Pearl's turn to give a gift to Princess Mia.

"Ok," Pearl said. "I'm going to fix the gift that mean fairy gave you. On your sixteenth birthday, you will prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, but you won't die. You'll just fall asleep until one day, your _special someone_ kisses you and wakes you up."

* * *

><p>"Wait, I thought it was true love's kiss that woke up Sleeping Beauty," Trucy mused, rubbing her chin contemplatively.<p>

"True love, special someone," Phoenix said dismissively. "Same thing."

* * *

><p>The king and queen took special precautions to make sure Dahlia's gift to Mia would never happen. The king ordered that all spinning wheels be burned, and Marvin, Lana and Pearl took little baby Mia away and raised her as their own. Sure enough, Mia grew up to be a strong, beautiful, intelligent woman, just as Marvin and Lana had hoped. Mia's sixteenth birthday was approaching, and Marvin, Lana and Pearl were planning a big surprise for her: they would tell her to go pick berries in the forest while they prepared a cake and a dress for her. Then they would take her over to the castle to meet her parents for the first time in sixteen years.<p>

While she was out picking berries, Mia ran into someone. It was the prince from a neighboring country, Diego Armando. Mia and Diego were absolutely smitten with each other. "Kitten," Diego said when they first locked eyes. "What's your name?"

"Mia," Mia answered confidently. "Mia Fey."

"Mia Fey, is it?" Diego asked. "Well why don't we take a little stroll through the woods?" So they walked together and talked with each other. At the end of it all, when Mia went back to her little cottage to meet Marvin, Lana and Pearl… let's just say that she and Prince Diego had become each other's _special someones_.

When Mia arrived, Marvin, Lana and Pearl surprised her with a cake and a beautiful dress which she would wear when she went to meet her parents. They traveled to the castle, but by then, Dahlia had taken her own precautions to ensure that Mia would die. She put everyone in the castle in a deep sleep so that only Mia was awake. Then, she lured Mia over to the tallest tower in the castle, where a single spinning wheel lay. "Mia Fey…" she whispered in her ear. "Touch it… You know you want to… Touch the spinning wheel, Mia Fey…" Against her better judgment, Mia touched the spinning wheel and pricked her finger. Then she collapsed, and Dahlia appeared before her, cackling madly.

Marvin, Lana and Pearl arrived shortly after Dahlia disappeared. "My hemorrhoids!" Marvin cried.

"This can't be…" Lana gasped.

"PRINCESS MIA!" Pearl wailed.

"Wait," Lana, the voice of reason protested. "Pearl, do you remember the gift you gave her upon her birth?" Pearl sniffled.

"Yeah," she said. "I said—"

"That when she pricked her finger, she wouldn't die, but simply fall asleep," Lana reminded her. Pearl gasped.

"You mean…" she whispered.

"Mia is still alive," Lana asserted. "I'm sure of it. All we have to do is find the person that can wake her up."

"But who?" Pearl asked.

"My hemorrhoids!" Marvin yelled.

"I think I know who," Lana said. "I remember seeing her with this young man from the woods. I think she called him… Diego?"

"You don't mean Prince Diego Armando, do you?" Marvin asked. Pearl gasped and put her hands on her cheeks in an angelic sort of way.

"So this Diego is Mia's… _special someone_?" she asked.

"I'm sure of it," Lana asserted. "All we have to do is find him."

"But he could be anywhere!" Pearl protested. "It'll take forever!"

"MY HEMORRHOIDS!" Marvin yelled again.

"Marvin, talking about your hemorrhoids will not solve anything," Lana reminded him. Marvin gave a heavy sigh.

"So where will we find Prince Diego?" he asked.

"We'll start as his castle," Lana said. "We'll figure out where to go when and if we don't find him there." So they flew to Diego's castle, and, on the way, they found him there. They quite literally flew into him. "You're Prince Diego Armando."

"Yes," Diego agreed. "And you are?"

"Ah-HHHEM!" Marvin cleared his throat loudly. "I am Marvin, and these are Lana and Pearl. We are the guardians of Princess Mia Fey."

"_Princess_ Mia…" Diego mused. "So I was right then… about her identity."

"You have to come with us immediately," Lana told him. "Something's happened to Princess Mia."

"You're her special someone!" Pearl yelled. "You _have_ to help her!"

"What happened to her?" Diego asked.

"Sixteen years ago, the wicked fairy Dahlia Hawthorne cursed her so that she would prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel on her sixteenth birthday and die," Lana told him.

"But little Pearl here changed it so that Princess Mia would simply fall asleep when she pricked her finger," Marvin added.

"Until one day, when her special someone would kiss her, and then she'd wake up," Pearl concluded. "You're Princess Mia's special someone! You _have_ to help her!" So Prince Diego Armando downed two mugs of coffee and rode on his horse to Mia's castle. Just outside the castle, he was stopped by a beautiful girl with red hair, a white parasol, and butterflies constantly flitting to her side: _Dahlia Hawthorne_.

"Hello," she greeted pleasantly. "My apologies, Your Highness, but the residents of this castle are quite… sleepy at the moment."

"That's her!" Pearl yelled, pointing her finger wildly at Dahlia. "That's Dahlia Hawthorne! That's the one that cursed Princess Mia!" Dahlia turned away, and her eyes turned soulless and demonic. The butterflies around her spontaneously combusted. Diego drew his sword just as she transformed into this white ghost-apparition thing with long flowing red… snakes… for hair! Yeah that's it, she had snakes for hair! So Diego beheaded all of the snakes and finally beheaded Dahlia herself. And then he ran up to the top of the tallest tower in the castle, where he found Mia asleep. Then he leaned in and kissed her. She woke up almost immediately.

"Kitten, just what will you do without me?" he asked as she sat up. Mia rested her head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand.

"I was handling it quite well, on the contrary," she refuted.

"Just keep telling yourself that, kitten," Diego replied. It turns out that when Diego kissed Mia, he not only woke her up, but everyone else in the castle. The king and queen were thrilled to find their daughter safe and alive, and Princess Mia Fey married Prince Diego Armando soon afterwards.

* * *

><p>"The end," Phoenix concluded. This time, Trucy didn't fall asleep during the story.<p>

"Daddy, are all these people real?" Trucy asked.

"What do you mean, Trucy?" Phoenix replied.

"You know," Trucy mumbled. "Princess Mia, Prince Diego, the fairies Marvin, Lana and Pearl, the evil fairy Dahlia." Phoenix chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Yes, these are all real people," he told her, "but Mia's not a princess, Diego's not a prince, and Marvin, Lana, Pearl and Dahlia are _definitely_ not fairies."

"Can I meet them someday?" Trucy asked.

"You can _definitely_ meet Pearl," Phoenix assured her. "Marvin and Lana will be a bit more difficult, but I'm sure you'll be able to meet them soon enough. As for Mia… well when you meet Pearl, you can meet Mia too, and as for Dahlia, there's no way in _hell_ you're meeting her."

"Why?" Trucy asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"You know how she's always the villain in these bedtime stories?" Phoenix asked. "That's why. She's… well let's just say she's not a very nice person." Trucy shut her eyes.

"Ok," she said. "Good night, Daddy." Phoenix leaned down to kiss Trucy gently on the forehead.

"Good night, Trucy."

XX

**MY HEMORRHOIDS! … I'm sorry. I had to. Don't you just **_**love**_** Marvin Grossberg? And I'm pretty sure Mia and Lana had a thing going on in college. Intellectual attraction, my ass… Next up: Hansel and Gretel. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Hansel and Gretel

**Now onto Hansel and Gretel featuring young Franziska and Edgeworth and a rather OOC Manfred von Karma. Enjoy!**

XX

On the third night, Phoenix lingered in Trucy's room even after he put her to bed. "Trucy, would you like another bedtime story?" he asked after tucking her in. Trucy was honestly confused.

"Do you _want_ to tell me a bedtime story?" Trucy asked, giving her adoptive father an angelic smile. Phoenix chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Sure, why not?" he asked. "Did you have any stories in mind?"

"No," Trucy answered honestly.

"Ok, then how does Hansel and Gretel sound?" Phoenix prompted.

"Ok!" Trucy agreed enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a boy and a girl – two siblings named Miles and Franziska. They lived with their father, a prosecutor named Manfred von Karma, and their stepmother, Morgan Fey, in the woods. However, they were very poor, and they often had little to eat. "There is not enough food in the house for us at all," Morgan told Manfred. "There are too many mouths to feed! We must get rid of the two brats." Morgan would frequently bug Manfred about this, and the poor prosecutor had no idea what to do. "Take them miles from home, so far that they can never find their way back!" Morgan ordered. "Maybe someone will find them and give them a home." Unfortunately, Miles and Franziska overheard this little exchange. Franziska was absolutely furious.<p>

Now Trucy, there's one thing you should know about Miles and Franziska. Miles is perhaps the most level-headed person in the world, and Franziska is without a doubt the angriest and most violent. You see, their mother had given Franziska her old riding crop to Franziska before she died, and Franziska would use it to hit people. "Who does that foolish fool stepmother Morgan Fey think she is?" she ranted, hitting Miles with her riding crop. "Does she really think she can get rid of us that easily? Foolish fool Morgan Fey!" And then she hit him again. But Miles was older than Franziska, and thus more mature.

"Hitting me won't solve anything, Franziska," Miles told her calmly. "Besides, if they leave us in the forest, we will be able to find our way back home." And so Miles slipped out of the house and came back with dozens of white stones in his pockets. Morgan nagged Manfred all night, and then finally, in the morning, Manfred finally decided to take Miles and Franziska out. He led them deep into the woods, so far that they surely would not be able to find their way home. But Miles was prepared. He slyly dropped each of the pebbles he'd gathered the night before so that he could leave a trail for him and Franziska to follow. At long last, Manfred von Karma got the courage to abandon them once and for all. Franziska was absolutely furious, as you could imagine.

"Foolish fool!" she yelled, hitting a random tree with her riding crop. "Little brother! How do you propose we get home?"

* * *

><p>"HOLD IT!" Trucy hollered. "I thought you said Franziska was <em>younger<em> than Miles. Why did she call him 'little brother'?" Phoenix scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Well… um…" he stammered. "I don't really know. They're rivals, you see, so she's always trying to be better than him. I think this is her way of showing her superiority."

"Hmm…" Trucy mumbled. "That's strange…" Phoenix's expression turned serious.

"Listen Trucy," he said seriously. "Don't _ever_ let her catch you saying that. If she does… well, don't be surprised if I won't be around to take care of you anymore."

* * *

><p>So as I was saying, Franziska was panicking and taking all her anger and frustration out on the poor, innocent tree. And then Franziska began to cry (don't tell her I said this). "I… I am Franziska von Karma!" she announced. "Von Karmas are supposed to be perfect. I… I am not worthy of that name… and neither are you, Miles Edgeworth!"<p>

* * *

><p>"HOLD IT!" Trucy shouted again. "<em>Edgeworth<em>? Isn't he Franziska's brother? Shouldn't he be Miles von Karma?" Phoenix chuckled at how weird 'Miles von Karma' sounded.

"Ok, I didn't clarify this, did I?" he asked. "Miles Edgeworth was Franziska von Karma's _adoptive_ brother."

"Then why did Manfred von Karma take him in if his family was starving?" Trucy asked. Phoenix began to sweat profusely.

"Um… uh… that is…" he stuttered. "He adopted him _before_ he married Morgan Fey, when he was still making a lot of money as a prosecutor."

* * *

><p>Now Miles was a very level-headed young man, but he too was afraid. "Franziska, I swear I'll take you home, even if Mr. von Karma doesn't come back for us," he said to her. Night soon came, and the moon shone brightly in the sky. All the white pebbles Miles had dropped before shone like silver coins, and he and Franziska used these to find their way home. When they arrived home, Morgan was fuming. She screamed and yelled at Manfred all throughout the night, and then finally convinced him to abandon them once more. This time, she prevented Miles from collecting pebbles. However, Miles held onto a piece of bread and the next day, when Manfred took him and Franziska out into the woods, he left behind a trail of crumbs. But the birds, who were absolutely <em>starving<em>, ate all the crumbs and took away their trail. Franziska was absolutely terrified (please, _please_ Trucy, don't tell her I told you this), and she kept flogging another poor tree with her riding crop. "Don't worry, Franziska," Miles assured her. "We'll find our way home."

"But _how_?" she protested. "Foolish fool who foolishly married a foolishly foolhardy fool woman who foolishly refused to foolishly work so that the foolish fool could foolishly earn enough foolish fool money to feed her foolishly foolhardy fool children!"

"I got your point about ten 'foolishes' ago, Franziska," Miles muttered dryly. The two wandered the woods for some time until they came across a cottage in the middle of a glade. There was only one thing that was weird about it: it was made of _candy_. Miles and Franziska were too hungry to use their better judgment and began eating off the walls. They just kept eating and eating and _eating_ because they were so _hungry_. Soon enough, an old lady came outside.

"My my," she said. "You dear children, who has brought you here? Come right in and stay with me. I promise, no one will hurt you." And Miles and Franziska obeyed her. She made them nice white beds, and they fell asleep happily that night. Little did they know… they had just walked into a trap. The trap of an old witch.

* * *

><p>Trucy screamed. "Trucy, what's wrong?" Phoenix asked worriedly.<p>

"She's going to eat them!" she screamed. "She's going to eat them!" Phoenix chuckled and ruffled Trucy's hair.

"Trucy, I'm not there yet," he told her. "And trust me, this story has a happy ending. I never did tell who the witch was, did I?" His expression turned serious. "It was none other than…" He paused dramatically, shifting his eyes from side to side. "The Wicked Witch of the Witness Stand… _Wendy Oldbag_."

* * *

><p>Wendy Oldbag was the meanest, wickedest person on the planet. But, needless to say, she took a special liking to Miles. An <em>intense<em> liking. Such an intense liking that she wanted to _eat_ him. So she snatched him away from his bed in the morning and stuffed him in a cage. Then she confiscated Franziska's riding crop and turned her into a slave. "Get up, you lazy young whippersnapper!" she yelled at her. "Fetch some water and cook Edgy-poo something good!" And so Franziska cooked for him. While Miles got the finest foods for breakfast, lunch and dinner, Franziska got nothing but crab shells. Every day, Oldbag would return to Miles' cage and feel his finger to see if he was growing fat enough. But Miles was clever; Oldbag had really bad eyesight, so he would put a bone out and have her feel _that_ instead of his finger. Wendy Oldbag just couldn't understand why he wasn't growing fat, so she worked Franziska even harder so that Miles would grow even fatter (and really Trucy, Miles _did_ grow fat; just don't tell him I told you this).

But then, one day, the Wicked Witch of the Witness Stand lost patience. "Come, you whippersnapper Franziska!" she barked. "Hurry up and get some water! Whether he's fat or thin, tomorrow I'll kill Edgy-poo and eat him!" Then she lit the oven as Franziska fetched the water and let Miles out of his cage… Little did she know, Franziska grabbed Wendy Oldbag's old whip and stashed it away. "Light the oven," Oldbag ordered her. "Crawl inside and see if it's hot enough." But Franziska knew what she was up to. She drew her whip and gave her _fifteen lashes_. Then Miles gave her a tremendous shove into the oven and Franziska shut the door.

The Wicked Witch of the Witness Stand was dead.

Miles and Franziska stayed in the house for some time until they came across a chocolate egg filled with precious stones and gold. Then they set for home. They wandered in the woods for a few days until they finally came across their home. Manfred von Karma waited inside. He was so happy when he saw them, he hugged them both. "Look, Papa," Franziska said. "We managed to get some money from that foolish fool, Wendy Oldbag."

"The Wicked Witch of the Witness Stand," Miles added, shuddering.

"You'll never have to convict another man again," Franziska assured her father.

And then they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p>"So you see, Trucy," Phoenix said, raising his finger in the air. "If there's anything you can learn from this story, it's that Franziska von Karma's whip should be <em>feared<em>. I mean, sure, she has her standards. She won't whip little children or the elderly, but she _will_ whip anyone and everyone else. Except maybe Edgeworth, but he grew up with her and he knows how to avoid her whip by now." Phoenix rubbed his chin contemplatively. "Hmm… I should ask him how he does it."

"Can I meet them one day, Daddy?" Trucy asked. "Mr. Edgeworth and Ms. von Karma?" Phoenix chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Absolutely," he said. "Just be sure to be on your best behavior. Edgeworth will probably let it slide, but Franziska won't. You can be sure of that. So what story do you want to hear tomorrow?" Trucy rubbed her chin.

"Hmm… Beauty and the Beast." Phoenix chuckled.

"Ok," he agreed. "That sounds good." He stood up and turned off the lights. "Good night, Trucy."

"Good night, Daddy."

XX

**Oh god. Now I can't get the image of Manfred von Karma hugging Franziska and Edgeworth out of my head. It's… SCARY. Anywhooo, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Beauty and the Beast

**Wow. It's been awhile since I last updated this. Anywho, here's one of the pairings that does NOT involve main characters. Enjoy!**

XX

Sure enough, Phoenix was back by Trucy's bedside the next night. "Well Trucy," he said. "Do you still want to hear Beauty and the Beast?" Trucy nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup!" she affirmed, grinning at her father. "Will any of the people from the other stories be in this one?" Phoenix raised his eyebrows.

"Like who?" he asked. Trucy rubbed her chin and frowned in concentration.

"Like Mr. Eh-ji-worth and Fran… Fran…" she trailed off, her eyebrows furrowing deeper as she struggled with the name.

"Franziska?" Phoneix helped.

"Yeah!" Trucy yelled. "Her! And her dad, and the Wicked Witch of the Witness Stand, and Morgan, and Dahlia—"

"Sorry Trucy, not today," Phoenix apologized. "This character will be pretty much all new characters."

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a girl named Viola Cadaverini. She was a wonderful, beautiful little girl, though she was rather… <em>queer<em>. She often backed cookies for people and made them coffee, but no one would ever drink or eat them because they were afraid that she'd poisoned them. But she really was a very nice girl. All she ever wanted was to be loved by someone who loved her for _her_, not for her grandfather, the famous Bruto Cadaverini. Of course, there was one hapless admirer known as Jean Armstrong, a rather… questionable… French man who loved her mostly out of fear of her grandfather. Viola hated Jean and often tried to rope him into drinking her questionable coffee. One day, her grandfather Bruto had to leave on a business trip. "Violetta, my dear, is there anything you would like me to bring back?" he asked her.

Viola, being the sweet little girl she was, answered, "Nothing. Just a rose is fine, Grandfather." And so Bruto left for his trip, leaving little Viola home alone. Sure enough, Jean Armstrong felt the need to badger her constantly, which in turn made _her_ feel the need to make subtle death threats to him and potentially slip poison into his coffee.

Bruto, on the other hand, went on his business trip, but he forgot to pick up a rose for his beloved Viola while he was there. So he stopped by this beautiful garden filled with roses. He decided to pick one, then…

* * *

><p>"ROOOOOOAAAAWWWWWRRRR!" Phoenix growled menacingly. Trucy screamed and pulled the covers over her head. "Trucy, it's ok," he assured her, laughing a little.<p>

"W-Well what was it?" Trucy stammered. Phoenix chuckled.

"What do you _think_ it was?" Phoenix asked.

"The beast?" Trucy guessed. Phoenix grinned broadly at her and ruffled her hair.

"Yup!" he affirmed.

* * *

><p>"Whadda youse think you're doin' here?" Now Trucy, Bruto Cadaverini was a very brave man, so he stood up to the beast.<p>

"I simply wished to pick a rose for my daughter," he answered boldly. "Surely you can allow that."

"ROOOOOOAAAAWWWWWRRRR!" the beast roared. "Now youse askin' for it!" Then he snatched Bruto Cadaverini and locked him up in a tower. Meanwhile, Viola waited patiently at home for days, but Bruto never showed up. So, much to Jean Armstrong's displeasure, she went searching for him. What she _didn't_ know that a furious beast named Furio Tigre was keeping her dear grandfather hostage. Now what _Mr. Tigre_ didn't know was exactly how powerful Viola's grandfather was. The second little Viola showed up at the gates to his castle, he attacked. He hurt her so badly, she needed serious medical attention.

Bruto Cadaverini was absolutely furious. He threatened Furio Tigre that he would absolutely _ruin_ him if he didn't save Viola. Things were looking more and more impossible by the minute because Viola's life was seriously in danger.

* * *

><p>Trucy gasped and covered her mouth with one hand. "Was she ok?" she asked.<p>

"Of course she was!" Phoenix assured her.

* * *

><p>Fortunately, Viola recovered, but she had to wear this bandage around her head ever since the accident. Furio Tigre, fearing for his life and fearing Bruto Cadaverini, took extra special care of her. He would remain by her side at all times, spending time with her, making her happy. All so that Bruto Cadaverini wouldn't kill him or ruin his reputation. Now Viola, on the other hand, had a bit of a foggy memory of the incident. She had no clue that it was Furio Tigre who attacked her, so she trusted him unconditionally. She really, really loved him. In the end, she told her grandfather to go home and rest, and that she would continue to stay with Furio Tigre. Reluctantly, Bruto Cadaverini left, but not before speaking with Furio Tigre. "You better take care of my granddaughter," he warned him. "If I see any more injuries when I come to check up, I will have your head."<p>

"Yeah, sir," Tigre agreed. Viola never heard this exchange, and she still continued to trust 'Don Tigre' with her life. They spent hours together. Viola was truly happy, but she was completely oblivious to Furio Tigre's _real_ feelings. He just thought she was a creepy, clingy, stupid girl. But poor Viola was completely oblivious to this and honestly believed that he loved her. She even believed that he loved her for _her_, and not for her grandfather, just as she hoped her potential true love would.

But Viola's one friend back at home, Jean Armstrong, grew worried; Viola had left the village months ago, and there was absolutely no word from her. He and his accomplice, an old man named Victor Kudo who was a regular at his terrible French restaurant, decided to take matters into their own hands. The traveled outside the village, searching for little Viola. Little did they know, Furio Tigre knew they were arriving and had already laid a trap for them. They boldly marched into Tigre's castle, cutting down everything in sight, hoping to find Viola somewhere. Sure enough, they found her. "Ah! Mademoiselle Violetta!" Jean Armstrong called. "You must come home to la village, non?"

"No," Viola flatly refused.

"But all la villagers are oh so worried about you!" Jean Armstrong protested. "You _must_ come home, Mademoiselle Violetta!"

"What the hell happened to your head?" Kudo asked rudely. Viola paused briefly.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked.

"Non!" Jean yelled. "Oh, non, non, non! You _must_ come home to la village, Mademoiselle Violetta!"

"How about some cookies?" Viola continued as if she hadn't heard a word. "I just baked them… hee… hee… hee…"

"Daddy?" Trucy interrupted.

* * *

><p>"What is it, Trucy?" Phoenix asked.<p>

"Viola still doesn't know about Furio Tigre, does she?" Trucy asked. Phoenix shook his head.

"No, Trucy, she doesn't," he answered.

"But when will she find out?" she persisted. Phoenix offered her a gentle smile.

"Just listen, and you'll find out."

* * *

><p>"But Mademoiselle!" Jean Armstrong protested. "Your grandfather told us everything! He told us how Furio Tigre—"<p>

"Please," Viola said quietly. "Don't call him that… refer to him as 'Don Tigre'."

"Listen, Viola," Kudo said. "Your grandpa told us how this Tigre mutilated you, and that he's only staying with you 'cause he's scared to death of your grandpa."

"You…" Viola whispered. "You're lying… Done Tigre would never… he wouldn't…" And she began to cry slowly and softly, because deep down, she knew it was true. She just didn't want to admit it. Then…

"ROOOOOOAAAAWWWWWRRRR!" Victor Kudo jumped, and Jean Armstrong hid under the coffee table. "Whadda youse think you're doin' in mah castle?"

"Monsieur Tigre…" Jean Armstrong said shakily. "We have come for Mademoiselle Violetta. Please let us bring her back to la village." Tigre chuckled.

"What if I say no?" he retorted. Viola moved to light the fireplace.

"Don Tigre…" she said quietly. "I… love fire… how it crackles and burns…" She turned back to her two guests. "How about some coffee? Hee… hee… hee…" And then Furio Tigre attacked. He slashed and clawed at them until they were just bloody little piles of mutilated meat on the floor. Then he cleaned up the mess and went back to his business. But Jean Armstrong and Victor Kudo's words stuck in Viola's mind for some reason. A few more weeks passed and it became more and more obvious that Furio Tigre was giving her special treatment because of her grandfather. Finally, one day, she confronted him about it. "Don Tigre…" she said quietly. "Do you… love me?"

"Course I do, Violetta!" he said automatically. But, judging by the way his eyebrow twitched, Viola knew he was lying.

"I… love fire… how it crackles and burns…" she mumbled quietly. "Hee… hee… hee…"

"Violetta?" Furio Tigre asked in hopeless confusion.

"Would you like some coffee, Don Tigre?" she asked. "And some cookies? I just baked them. Hee… hee… hee…" Furio Tigre grinned broadly.

"Yup!" he affirmed, nodding vigorously. Viola disappeared into the kitchen, taking care to slip some white powder into the coffee and brought the coffee and cookies to Furio Tigre. Tigre took one sip of the coffee before collapsing. Furio Tigre was dead. Then Viola shoved him in the fireplace, completely incinerating his body. Viola left Furio Tigre's mansion and her home village forever, seeking love and a new life.

* * *

><p>"The end," Phoenix concluded.<p>

"Daddy…" Trucy mumbled. "That was a terrible story." Phoenix's eyes widened.

"What?" he gasped. "Why?"

"Because the beast died!" Trucy yelled. "He and Viola were supposed to fall in love and live happily ever after!"

"But Viola _did_ love him…" Phoenix grumbled.

"Yeah, but she killed him in the end!" Trucy protested. Then she made the widest puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Daddy, can you _please_ change it?" Phoenix sighed irritably.

"Fine," he muttered.

* * *

><p>So, let's backtrack a little. Back when Jean Armstrong and Victor Kudo visited. They tried to convince Viola that Furio Tigre was just using her to save his own skin, but she didn't believe them. Then Furio Tigre attacked. "!" Furio Tigre roared. "Whadda youse think you're doin' in my house?"<p>

"Monsieur Tigre…" Jean Armstrong said shakily. "We have come for Mademoiselle Violetta. We will take her back to la village."

"ROOOOOOAAAAWWWWWRRRR!" Tigre roared. "You ain't gonna touch Violetta, y'hear?"

"Don Tigre…" Viola whispered.

"Violetta means everythin' to me," Tigre said boldly, "and you ain't takin' her away!" He lunged at them.

"Don Tigre…" Viola mumbled. "Please stop…" And he stopped, just like that. Because he loved her _so_ much. "Please, leave them alone. Let them go home."

"Violetta, whadda youse talkin' about?" Tigre asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"They… aren't worth killing…" Viola mumbled. "Hee… hee… hee…" And with that, Jean Armstrong and Victor Kudo ran far, far away, and Viola Cadaverini and Furio Tigre lived happily ever after. The end.

* * *

><p>"Happy?" Phoenix asked. Trucy nodded vigorously.<p>

"Yup!" she affirmed. "Daddy, can you tell me Mulan tomorrow?" Phoenix ruffled Trucy's hair and grinned.

"Sure!" he agreed. "Good night, Trucy." He planted a kiss on her forehead and switched off the lights. _Note to self_, he thought, _don't use murderers and gang leaders' granddaughters in fairy tales._

XX

**I really love Viola Cadaverini. She was the only reason I liked Case 3 of Trials and Tribulations. Everything else was so **_**boring**_**… But then again, having Maya channel Mia while in the waitress uniform just to get information out of Victor Kudo was pretty awesome. **

**Viola's one of my favorite witnesses/supporting characters. In Trials and Tribulations alone, she's right up there with Iris, Dahlia, Terry, and Ron and Dessie DeLite. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
